diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/27 May 2018
02:50:43 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" Hi 03:49:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" hi 05:14:53 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 05:30:03 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 07:00:49 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 07:42:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" http://arras.surge.sh/#private=mimas-arras.glitch.me 08:12:01 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 08:20:44 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:20:49 i just realised 08:20:58 if we had cellulase in our guts 08:20:59 Hello! 08:21:00 that means 08:21:07 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" h 08:21:08 vegans would become fat as fuck 08:21:22 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" well yes, but we don't have cellulase 08:21:23 because it will turn all plant material aka fiber 08:21:25 into sugar 08:21:28 holy shit 08:21:32 and if we had it in our mouth 08:21:35 it will taste sweet 08:21:38 also yeah 08:21:46 if you wait long enough with bread in mouth 08:21:49 it'll start to get sweet 08:21:52 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" i know this 08:21:56 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" i study biology 08:21:58 since the enzymes start to break it down 08:21:58 noice 08:22:06 anyway 08:22:08 bored 08:22:09 also hi en 08:22:18 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" there's Fallen's private Arras server 08:22:25 Sadly I don't understand much. 08:22:30 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" currently there's no one in it. 08:22:36 o 08:22:44 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Much about what? Biology? 08:22:46 actually youre rong 08:22:50 i'm in 08:22:53 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" one person. 08:22:57 also i just woke up and drank like 08:22:59 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" but just you 08:23:06 Mostly anything in science and math 08:23:06 idk 08:23:07 milk 08:23:12 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" oofstve 08:23:17 mostly... 08:23:24 you still go noice with coding 08:23:26 anywatys 08:23:41 I stopped modding Bejeweled 3. 08:24:47 stil 08:24:51 you HAVE modded it 08:24:52 en 08:24:59 i think you may need to get started on lua 08:25:03 a lot of games 08:25:06 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" whomst lua 08:25:11 Not my interest. 08:25:15 that have modding as an inbuilt feature use it tho 08:25:15 Sorry. 08:25:21 alright 08:29:33 rawr xd 08:29:39 im improving at osu yay 08:33:28 https://youtu.be/Y0fY-hoho5w?t=2m55s 08:33:28 when someone tries to wake me up at 7:00 08:37:30 I feel sad 08:37:37 Someone broke two of my world records 08:37:58 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" beat them again 08:38:16 I can't. 08:38:44 Laptop doesn't support game 08:39:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" is it because of lagtop 08:39:25 No. 08:39:38 Apparently the game doesn't recognize my specs. 08:39:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" rip 08:40:07 And shits itself when I play it. 08:40:14 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" oof 08:40:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i never played osu 08:40:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" wuts it about 08:40:37 i honestly hate the smb editor's layout 08:40:37 It's a rhythm game. 08:40:45 the res is low upon starting 08:40:47 You click circles to the beat 08:40:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" so wot do u do 08:40:49 keep having to fix it 08:40:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" o 08:40:54 ik osu 08:40:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" sounds fairly easy 08:40:59 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" osu sounds boring 08:41:00 teamerz no 08:41:01 It's not. 08:41:04 neither easy or boring 08:41:06 hard 08:41:10 like 08:41:13 super meat boy hard 08:41:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" u saying that like super meat boy was hard tho 08:41:25 also my speakers are buzzing foR FUCKS SAKE 08:41:28 smb IS hard 08:41:32 its hard as all fuck 08:41:34 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" i haven't played either of them and at this point i don't want to 08:41:45 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Cut down on that swearing please. 08:41:48 unless you used a super advanced ai to beat it its not easy 08:41:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" meh ill try out osu at some point maybe 08:41:51 It's actually very fun, as you can download your favorite songs. 08:41:57 YAY 08:42:00 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Hmm. 08:42:01 FOUR PART PLAN 08:42:09 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Keep talking, this interests me. 08:42:22 MY SOUNDCLOUD WILL TURN INTO AN OSU NIGHTMARE 08:42:23 Well, some songs. Since not every song has a beatmap 08:42:32 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" dammit 08:42:51 It's not as boring as you think it would when you first play it. 08:42:52 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 08:43:03 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i mean i dont think it'd be that boring 08:43:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" but eh 08:43:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" id rather play csgo 08:43:28 Each circle appears as the song plays, which is called approach rate. 08:44:03 Some maps have a high approach rate, meaning that the circle appears later, or some even almost exactly to the beat or note in the map. 08:44:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" obviously. 08:44:25 There are sliders. 08:44:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" otherwise the skill ceiling would be low af 08:44:45 The slider is similar to the circle. 08:44:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" do u have to like, hold it 08:44:56 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:45:05 You hold it as it moves into a different area. 08:45:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" oh mk 08:45:14 Then the spinner. 08:45:19 is it fidget 08:45:19 jk 08:45:24 FS are horrible 08:45:25 anyway 08:45:32 ik 08:45:33 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I'd really just rather listen to songs on youtube 08:45:35 you spin the mouse fast as hell 08:45:50 You have to spin your mouse (or pen if you use tablet) at a constant speed to gain points, and so that it would add to your combo 08:46:04 en 08:46:14 Try Inf BPM or 0 BPM 08:46:17 does some craazy shit 08:46:24 I can't make beatmaps. 08:46:26 I play. 08:46:28 Anyway gtg 08:46:30 stilly 08:46:31 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" bye 08:46:35 ou can edit the files 08:46:37 anyways 08:46:38 bioi 08:46:53 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Titanosis 08:46:53 <Özün_Oldun> Population 989 million 08:46:55 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" soon 08:47:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" guess ill try out osu 08:47:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" brb 08:47:16 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ok 08:47:31 rp? 08:48:13 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" i have nothing better to do anyway 08:48:15 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" sure. 08:49:26 i https://soundcloud.com/user-949431353/e-o-ns (BGM for now) 08:50:36 brb 08:51:52 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Hi is Enigmium here? 08:52:01 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Tough luck 08:52:03 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" he just left 08:52:16 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" ;( 08:52:20 also 08:52:26 people think p2 soundtrack is my fav 08:52:28 wrong 08:52:28 https://soundcloud.com/kylefromthefuture/15-gate-operator-open-the 08:53:46 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Honestly, after watching all of the Beast Wars cartoon, the only thing the name "Inferno" reminds me of is a giant crazy fire ant trying to burn everything for his queen 08:53:59 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Octo tank sucks 08:53:59 <Özün_Oldun> Might as well use penta or even spread 08:54:12 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Or even auto smasher 08:54:28 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" >Implying that Spread Shot is not good 08:54:31 https://soundcloud.com/kylefromthefuture/11-incident-on-the-other-side 08:54:34 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Octo tank isn't bad lol 08:54:40 Up Up in the chimney 08:54:44 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Spread Shot is dam powerful m8 08:54:45 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" I'm joking again lol 08:55:17 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Remember 2 days ago when I said about the auto smasher update? 08:55:24 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" The level 45 tanks are all amazing because they cater to each person's playstyles 08:55:27 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Yeah... 08:55:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i feel like i'd have to spend way too much time on this game .-. 08:55:49 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Same 08:55:54 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" I have no life 08:55:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" which game r u talking about 08:56:11 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" The one this server is based on 08:56:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" im talking about osu 08:56:18 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Oh 08:56:22 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Then use AC captain Hayden 08:56:22 <Özün_Oldun> If u have no lofe 08:56:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" im done with diep.io 08:56:32 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Can tell/ 08:56:33 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" . 08:56:43 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Idk how I feel 08:56:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i moved on from it a long time ago 08:57:05 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Haven't edited on if for 2 days now 08:57:10 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" How r u still here? 08:57:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" and probably most of my skills are gone 08:57:32 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Fallen Fighter who 08:57:38 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Teamerz 08:57:45 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Cuz he left ages ago 08:57:45 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Because he's a god 08:57:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" im still here cause ive met people that i care about 08:57:59 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Love you bb <3 08:58:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" <3 08:58:03 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Btw Teamerz the game got updates 08:58:03 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ^ 08:58:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" yeah im aware fallen 08:58:10 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Temz no longer cares tbh 08:58:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" but like 08:58:19 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Do u know what rocketeer is 08:58:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ive played diep.io for a while in the past 08:58:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" and i feel like ive played enough of it. 08:58:31 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" K 08:58:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" considering i pretty much reached my skill ceiling 08:58:52 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Then 08:58:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" and explored everything diep.io had to offer 08:59:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i dont really see a point in playing anymore 08:59:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" and yes, i have heard of rocketeer 08:59:04 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" I was never very good to be honest 08:59:20 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" So you've reached the point where you did everything and there's no longer anything to do 08:59:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ye 08:59:33 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Kinda where I'm at 08:59:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" and i realised that later than i should've 08:59:39 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I'm pretty trash at it if I do say so myself 08:59:46 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" but hey I enjoy it 08:59:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" im probably trash now that i havent played for months lol 09:00:01 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" rip temz diep skills 2017-2017 09:00:03 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" The only tank I was good at got removed so yeah 09:00:08 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" which one? 09:00:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" 2016-2017* 09:00:12 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Skimmer 1.0? 09:00:13 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Skimmer 1.0 09:00:17 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Yep 09:00:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" skimmer was pretty good 09:00:29 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Got like a 400k score 09:00:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" but then they had to make the bullet sspin 09:00:33 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I like Skimmer 2.0 better 09:00:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" eh 09:00:40 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" I hate it so much 09:00:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" its better for crowd control i guess 09:00:45 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" more area control = better for me 09:00:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" tidal confirmd octo main 09:00:58 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" It rekt the icon that was Skimmer 1.0 09:00:59 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" yeah you should know that 09:01:10 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Rocketeer is trashy 09:01:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i might play a game to see if im still any good lol 09:01:23 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Lol 09:01:24 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" oof sure go 09:01:36 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Starting the old engine again 09:01:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ye 09:01:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" probably gonna go with my ol' auto gunner 09:01:57 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ah yes 09:02:02 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I still remember 09:02:06 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Good tank 09:02:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" used to be pro at it lol 09:02:27 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" inb4 you get rekt before even reaching machine gun 09:02:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" mk lets see if im still good 09:02:37 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Good luck! 09:03:31 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Also I can't believe people set up servers with no organization 09:03:37 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" He 09:03:45 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" It's only ½ done 09:03:56 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Discord servers? 09:04:00 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Yeah 09:04:15 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" It's just weird that's all. I'm setting a clan server up 09:04:33 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 09:04:39 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ew emotes 09:04:45 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Please just tell me you didn't crash the bot 09:04:51 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" OZUN YOURE AN IDIOT 09:04:59 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" You're* 09:04:59 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" -_- 09:05:19 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" -_- 09:05:19 <Özün_Oldun> Meh 09:05:23 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" but yeah Ozun is currently being dumb and she's probably going to be for a long while 09:05:33 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Best of luck to Ursuul 09:05:38 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Yep 09:05:41 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Until things get patched 09:05:52 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" anyways I imagine temz is getting rekt rn 09:06:15 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" I mean I did lol when I came back 09:06:23 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" I could not get level 45 09:06:29 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" oof 09:06:38 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Except when I used machine gun 09:06:47 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Then I used my hybrid 09:06:52 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" And poof died 09:07:02 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" >Hybrid 09:07:02 <Özün_Oldun> @ Type: Sparky 09:07:29 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" I like the Destroyer branch tbh 09:07:39 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I'm not particularly good at it 09:07:43 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" except Skimmer 2.0 09:07:47 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" It's hard 09:07:51 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" Hi 09:07:54 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 09:07:58 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Hey kuro 09:08:30 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" But my least favorite branch is the trapper branch 09:08:33 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" I'm chillin although there is exam tomorrow 09:08:36 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" It's so boring 09:08:38 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" Embrace your death 09:08:54 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Good luck lad! I graduate in 7 hours 09:08:56 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Auto Trapper is powerful 09:08:59 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" wait u w0t 09:09:02 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" Wow 09:09:04 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Sh 09:09:16 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" Shit 09:09:17 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" I forgot how to draw humans properly 09:09:17 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" excuse me what the fi/ik 09:09:20 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Auto Trapper is powerful 09:09:31 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" You saw nothing 09:09:33 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" why do all you americans get so much summer holiday 09:09:49 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" we only get one and a half months of it 09:10:06 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Sounds like you live in the wrong country 09:10:11 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Jk lol 09:10:17 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Idk 09:10:20 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" wanna move to finland tbh 09:10:27 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" I actually got out so early 09:10:28 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" or iceland 09:10:34 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Because of reasons 09:10:41 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" And yeah that would be cool 09:11:46 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" Iceland got no ice 09:11:47 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Trapper branch sucks 09:11:48 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" Syke 09:12:02 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" It does have volcanos 09:12:06 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" Greenland is not green 09:12:06 <Özün_Oldun> 09:12:06 <Özün_Oldun> SYKE 09:12:12 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Blame vikings 09:12:26 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" The Vikings were og 09:12:43 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" They were like the Crips versus the Bloods 09:12:47 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Of ancient times 09:12:56 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" Yup 09:13:22 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" See Tidal is learning a lot about the American culture. From Juuls to Crips and Bloods 09:13:30 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ??? 09:13:49 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Rip. I'll have to show him the way 09:13:50 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" Ooh 09:13:54 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" De wey 09:14:00 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" plz 09:14:08 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" GUYS NEWS 09:14:11 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ? 09:14:15 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" BIG NEWS 09:14:17 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" I should install a knuckles emoji 09:14:22 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Lol 09:14:25 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" y tho 09:14:28 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" <:tfw:446182278108938250> 09:14:33 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" News? 09:14:39 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" <:thangery:449524018257854466> 09:14:46 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" dude 09:14:52 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Scientists have found a new chemical called dihydrogen monoxide 09:14:57 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" this is the char bridge no emotes 09:14:58 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Fuck off 09:15:00 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" chat 09:15:01 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Present in tap water 09:15:01 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" Eh 09:15:08 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hold up 09:15:12 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 09:15:14 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" That's because it is water stop being a lame o 09:15:18 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" NO EMOTES HERE!!! 09:15:21 alright it's still alive 09:15:23 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" -_- 09:15:27 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" -_- 09:15:28 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 09:15:30 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Phew 09:15:32 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Wait Tidal stay 09:15:35 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 09:15:37 hm? 09:15:37 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" That's close 09:15:42 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" I'm going to send an emote 09:15:49 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" 3 09:15:50 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" 2 09:16:00 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 09:16:02 test 09:16:06 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Oh no 09:16:06 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" nope 09:16:10 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Dang 09:16:12 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Ozun...... 09:16:13 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" it crashed rip 09:16:16 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Testing phase over 09:16:20 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" ... ...... ...... 09:16:31 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Did I ask your opinion 09:16:35 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" anyways, chat leave still laggy af 09:16:42 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Test 09:16:44 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Rip my bad 09:16:55 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Lag test on chat 09:17:04 diep.io/#3326F6130073CA48405D3A - The Sandbox Bullying 09:17:05 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Urthphuul will need to fix 09:17:21 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" It's 5:00 am I'm not playing Sandbox 09:17:34 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" Mm 09:17:42 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" I'm mobile'd 09:49:33 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 09:55:32 AHHHH finally. 09:56:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ? 10:21:35 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 10:21:52 oh i see 11:34:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" hi 11:35:43 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:35:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" hello 11:36:03 the only thing apple chargers do is charge your wallet 11:36:09 Hi! 11:36:24 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" h 11:37:53 brrb 11:54:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" khish 11:55:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" i opened a server today 11:55:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" for arras 11:58:16 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:06:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" hi en 12:07:21 Hello 12:09:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" i recently opened the wikiArras server 12:09:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" its a real arras server 12:14:21 May I see? 12:38:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" http://arras.surge.sh/#private=mimas-arras.glitch.me 12:40:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" im kot 12:40:35 How do you get to that tank? 12:41:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" devmode 12:41:23 It's so laggy. 12:41:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" ah 12:41:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" its rhassane using spaceship 12:41:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" rhassane is that Moderator guy 12:42:01 I can't play, my ping is too high 12:52:26 how 2 get 2 odar tanks 12:52:27 plz help 12:52:49 2 mooch lag 13:01:39 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Fixed 13:01:57 Hi! 13:02:08 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Hey 13:03:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-3v4OsPmsUg 13:03:23 i actually thought this was a real documentary 13:03:30 it was fine with the starving refugees, urine 13:03:41 but when it got to the beast 13:03:41 nah 13:03:48 that one was fake 13:05:41 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" No 13:06:23 ~~How do you help a friend who wants to cut themselves~~ 13:10:29 take away all sharp things 13:10:48 What if they're a friend online? 13:11:16 first find location 13:11:18 THEN 13:11:22 take away all sharp things 13:12:08 so what if they're from almost the opposite side of the world? 13:20:27 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" h 13:47:32 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Hi 14:12:52 then use the borealis 14:36:48 *shiver* 14:37:02 you know the russian sleep experiment thingy right 14:37:11 some creepypasta 14:37:12 anyway 14:37:15 the maint hing is 14:37:22 the gas that keeps the prisoners awake 14:37:24 is possible. 15:34:24 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:34:32 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:53:34 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 16:44:39 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has joined Special:Chat 16:45:10 -!- Fallen Fighter 123 has left Special:Chat 16:51:48 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 17:04:38 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:05:02 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Hi 17:05:09 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Enigmium 17:05:19 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Did u see a therapist in the emd 17:05:22 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" End 17:06:11 Nah 17:06:24 I still feel like shit 17:12:15 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 21:48:12 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:12:13 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 23:24:28 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Rip 2018 05 27